


Phone call

by carrowfly



Series: Winterfino [4]
Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, prison call
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 20:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carrowfly/pseuds/carrowfly
Summary: Frank calls Bonnie from prison.Set suring s3.





	Phone call

Bonnie answered the phone and was met with an automated voice message. “You are receiving a call from an inmate at Philadelphia Country Prison.” She scrambled to place the stack of files she was holding down somewhere so she could access her phones keys.

“This call is being recorded. To accept the charges, press 3.” Her hands were shaking as she made a desperate attempt to click the correct key.

Bonnie shut her door and answered, “hello?” Her voice wavered, suggesting she had no idea who might be on the other end of the phone.

“Hey, it’s me.”

"Mr. Delfino, it is an ethical violation for you to be calling me.”

“It’s fine.” He replied smoothly. Bonnie knew his head had been shaved. That the buzz cut and lack of beard made him look rugged in a way that matched his insides better than the beard and slick cut ever had. Yet for a moment, he sounded like the confident and charismatic that lorded around the Keating office in his 3-piece suits. Her heart fluttered and then she caught sight of her reflection in her bedroom mirror and her heart stopped. 

“If you have anything to say, you need to say it through your lawyer.” 

Frank was almost proud of how professional she sounded. Bonnie really was going to try her best to get Annalise free from all this dirt. Dirt that was sticking to her because of everyone else in her life. Dirt that he’d helped put there personally. 

“You’re speaking to him.” Frank couldn’t help but smirk into the phone. Bonnie could hear the trace of mirth in his tone. 

“What?” The dots hadn’t quite lined up. What was he saying to her?

“I fired the guy. I’m gonna represent myself. We’re co-counsul now. We get to meet in private, all communications between us are privileged.” He had been paying attention in class for all those years. 

“So, when do you want to have our first meeting?” He asked the question as though he was asking her on their first date, hopeful with a hint of swagger that was all Delfino. 

He wanted her to be proud of his ingenuity. In all honesty, she was. This was one hell of a move. Ballsy, but clever.

“Bonnie,” Frank whispered, his voice hitching. She looked at her wall with wide eyes but remained silent. He called her name again, desperation evident in his tone. “Bon, you there?”

Bonnie reached out for her chest of draws, leaning on it heavily for support. “I wish this wasn’t on the prison line.” She heard the silent admission that he wished the conversation wasn’t being recorded. “I need to explain some things, but I can’t say it so well when we ain’t in person an’ I don’t have much time.”

“We’re both tied to her.” That was an understatement if ever she’d heard one. They weren’t just tied to Annalise. They were bound to her. “We can make everything better. Just come and meet me tomorrow morning.” 

Bonnie still didn’t respond. In part she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say but she was also terrified she knew exactly what to say. She found it interesting that he hadn’t used his one call to try and contact Laurel. Knowing Frank, he might have tried.

Frank laughed sharply, and Bonnie winced. “You understand me more than most people would. More than anyone could. Even Laurel couldn’t understand and that was after Sam and...” He paused, swallowing heavily. “I liked Laurel… Hell I still do but-I know you know that. You’ve never been stupid.

Bonnie scoffed “goodbye Frank.” If he’d called her to whine about his unrequited love to Laurel she wasn’t interested in hearing it. Bonnie had felt she’d been taken for granted enough by him for one life time. 

“No wait!” He yelled, blurting out everything he had to say with the hopes she would stay on the line. “You’ve been the only thing in my life that makes me feel right. It’s different with you. It was different with Laurel. I- we came from opposite walks of life. She doesn’t understand. With you- I don’t know I can’t explain it but I feel connected to you. I feel like we- I just, I don’t want to lose you.” 

Bonnie sucked in a ragged breath, her hand reaching for her neck in a unconscious motion. 

“You make me feel like a person.” 

Before she could reply, the line went dead.


End file.
